


Prudente ilusión

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: No importa el temor, las dudas o el corazón, el miedo más profundo cederá ante cada dulce verdad.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Prudente ilusión

**I**

¿Sería justo comparar su amor con el de una mujer? Sabía que su sentir no era precisamente una emoción filial. Mas equiparar su enamoramiento al de una dama no le parecía inteligente. No sería correcto para ellas que colocara su emoción en un lado de la balanza contra el dulce y tierno sentir de una mujer.

Porque aun si pudiera, no habría a su disposición el deseo o la suficiente curiosidad para averiguar los resultados.

Sabía en su corazón cuánto lo amaba y tanto como lo hacía, en contraste con ellas, resultaba doloroso ser consciente de que debía, bajo cualquier circunstancia, guardarlo entre el silencio. Su amor, tan apasionado como era, necesitaba contener el deseo de tocar las aguas que rodeaban al otro corazón.

Era un hombre inteligente, ¡un genio! No debería ser difícil resistir la tentación cuando el hombre que le provocaba tantas hermosas emociones se encontraba tan cerca de sus labios. Y, sin embargo, también era un artista, así pues cabía la posibilidad de culpar a esa parte suya, más tarde, de dominar el resto de su cuerpo al hacerle contener la respiración y cortar de un movimiento la distancia, usando sus propia boca.

Sí. Lo estaba besando.

El genio de Vinci fue vencido por su propio corazón y oh, Dios, no importa cuándo sería arrojado fuera del mundo luego de ser rechazado. Valía tanto la pena.

Estaba listo de cualquier forma para los golpes y los gritos, el abandono y la soledad. Fue por ello en concreto que, al menos por un segundo, sus latidos estuvieron a punto de rendirse a la muerte cuando Ezio-labios-de-ángel-Auditore le entregó un poco más que su aliento para continuar.

**II**

_ Sus ojos ámbar se encontraron fijos en aquella erótica imagen. Tenía el deseo y la lujuria pintada en el más pequeño gesto, su rostro no era otra cosa que el reflejo mismo del libido, del más insano y perverso deseo. El placer reflejado en sus ojos azules, enredándose entre su cabello rubio. _

_ Un deseo profano y malhechor le hizo sucumbir en alma y cuerpo ante el más inocuo de sus movimientos. Su corazón se aceleró del solo pensamiento de que pronto sería él quien completaría la imagen, cuando fundiera su carne endurecida en el cálido interior preparado por él, para él. _

_Entonces, justo cuando sostenía las blancas y tersas piernas, abriendolas, colocándose entre ella_ , despertó.

Sudor corría por su frente y sin lugar a dudas la enorme tienda levantada con las sábanas era su firme entrepierna. Suspiró, enojado y frustrado a partes iguales. Enojado consigo mismo y frustrado por los sentimientos que aún no podía admitir.

Él era su amigo más querido.

¿Cómo podían sus pensamientos manchar con su lujuria tan inocente conección? Se regañó por milésima vez. Era un Asesino. Un miembro importante del Credo. Su mente y su cuerpo deberían estar lo suficientemente entrenados como para evitar sucumbir ante… ante un hombre tan hermoso, dulce, compasivo, inteligente…

Se detuvo a un segundo de golpearse la mejilla. Su autocontrol parecía desaparecer cada vez que Leonardo llegaba a sus pensamientos. No deseaba admitirlo, pero quizá sí lo hacía, aun si fuera solo para sí mismo, podría quitarle una pesada carga de encima.

No es que tuviera que gritarlo al viento, nadie en realidad le obligaba a hacer algo con ello. Podría simplemente aceptarlo, vivir un momento con la desesperación y luego dejar que el dolor de un amor unilateral se borrara con el tiempo.

—Muy bien… —dijo en un susurro, en la oscuridad de su habitación. El silencio le reconfortaba un poco—. E-estoy…

¡No podía!

El solo hecho de pensarlo causaba más de una batalla en su corazón. Esta vez no se contuvo una suave palmada contra su mejilla. Lo intentó de nuevo. De todas formas, mientras más rápido terminara más pronto iniciaría los siguientes pasos.

—Estoy enamorado de Leonardo —dijo finalmente. Al instante sintió cómo una manta de cálido sol y suave como una rosa acarició su pecho.

Un segundo después escuchó un gemido al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Cómo no recordaba que estaba en casa del pintor? Tal parecía que ese sueño le quitó más de lo pensado.

Quiso ir tras él. Tal vez preguntarle qué tan molesto estaba o si había alguna posibilidad de conservar su amistad, ya que era muy claro cuánto de sus palabras escuchó. Y, sin embargo, solo atinó a golpear los puños contra las mantas (de alguna forma ellas eran las culpables). Mañana, se dijo, arreglaría todo eso. Mañana sabría qué tan mal estaba la situación. Mañana enfrentaría sus sentimientos apenas aceptados.

Por ahora había un  _ problema _ al que no le importaba mucho sus dilemas del corazón. Gruñó, disfrutando de su enojo antes de meter su mano bajo la tela.

**III**

Recientemente Leonardo había adquirido una suerte de miedo hacia los montones de paja. Y no importa a donde fuera, siempre terminaba topándose con al menos uno de ellos. Muchas más si es que su destino era muy lejano. Podía sentirse temblar, en ansiosa espera, a que algo le hiciera saltar de sorpresa cuando se veía obligado a pasar cerca de una.

El culpable: Ezio Auditore.

Leonardo no sabía si el hombre era consciente del miedo que le provocaba al acecharlo como un cazador a su presa, pero si así fuera, el artista estaba a tan solo un latido de corazón para estallar y pedirle, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, que dejara de una vez aquella insufrible costumbre.

En caso contrario, Leo estaba perfectamente dispuesto a entablar una charla pacífica. Razonable, en pos de su bienestar nervioso y el amor que tenía por su querido Ezio. No sabía en realidad cuánto más podría resistir. Entre el bullicio de la calle por la que transitaba, aun si fue solo por un segundo, en la esquina que pronto debía tomar, había acumulada una buena cantidad de paja. Se sintió temblar.

Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a prepararse para el sobresalto.

Desde luego, una parte razonable de su mente intentaba decirle que no necesariamente Ezio estaba al acecho, solo a la espera de que él pasara cerca de algún fardo. Pero luego de tantas experiencias, en estos momentos muy pocos pensamientos lógicos le quedaban.

Intentar esquivar los montículos de poco había servido y en este caso, ese camino era la única ruta. Así pues, conforme se acercaba, tomó un largo respiro, más que nada en un vano intento para buscar paz.

Mientras avanzaba, la nueva calle totalmente desierta, intentó concentrarse en cualquier sonido. A la mitad del montículo pudo apreciar cierto movimiento. Con todo su pesar, apenas consiguió tragarse medio grito para cuando su cuerpo nervioso se encontró entre los fuertes brazos de Ezio, quien tan solo en un segundo lo había arrastrado dentro de la paja.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de agregar queja alguna. El hombre ya estaba besándolo como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Y cuando la paz regresó, en medio de aquel febril contacto,  _ nuevamente _ fue arrojado al olvido su deseo por pedirle que abandonara aquella práctica tan poco convencional. Los besos que siempre recibía, después de todo, valían la pena, el ansia.

Los nervios y la emoción.


End file.
